


Just a Figment of my Imagination

by SBK



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Absuive family, Anxiety, Dark, Ive had a bad day, Quick and sad, Sad, Self Harm, nervous ticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBK/pseuds/SBK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You laugh bitterly as everything gets washed in black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Figment of my Imagination

Somewhere along the line, eating cinnamon pie gets old. It's taste starts to change and you start drifting from what follows. 

Family. 

It's an interesting topic for you because you don’t remember much besides a small apartment on state street. It smelled of rotten eggs and your room smelled like cat piss. But they made it home. Your family made it home. 

Family is only an interesting subject because you know you miss them and can’t wait to get home to them. Even if it it is in some rundown, bug infested apartment. Besides, you have gold. So much gold. You could repay your debts. 

Only, one problem. That's only your imagination. 

Your family wasn't interesting, it was sad. Your brother would come home late with black eyes and a bruised face, you’d come home similar. Though, your bullies knew better than to mark you where your brother could see. He was well known around the city, a scary guy he’d become. 

Your parents would hardly come home. And when they were home, they would make dinner and then go off to have sex. Saying that you kids are nothing but trouble. Your brother is full of snide as he replies, ‘how would you know? You’re never home.’

His punishment is to sleep outside. 

Chara often complains in your head when you think about your family, they say that it's dumb to dwell on the past. That grief is something like chains and that you’re fully capable of breaking out. Busting free of what was and moving on to what is. 

You're not sure how you feel. 

You love your monster family, more than they could ever know. More than your actual family. But… but you also love your brother, the one that told you to run away just to protect you. He had a smile on his face as that man -- the one you call pa or dad -- beat the brown haired boy. Kicked him hard enough that he was choking and coughing blood, staining the gravel. 

You ran. 

You’d call yourself a coward, but that isn’t right. You weren't afraid. 

\--- 

Nervous ticks are harder to kick than you’d like to really admit, the picking at the skin around your nails is an old habit that won't die. It seems to calm your nerves, picking and ripping away at the cuticles. Your piano teacher had gotten made about it, handing you a box of colored band aids that you had later thrown away. 

Still, you were trying to actually get over it now. With the help of your new, monster family, you might be able to. 

But picking at your skin isn't the only anxiety induced tick you have. Taking sharp objects and digging away at your skin absent mindedly has started to become more persistent. 

It had started the second you fell from that hole; fell from that cave and straight into the underground. 

You think maybe the tick belonged to   
Chara. 

\--- 

You’re not sure why you ran away from your brother, you weren't scared of death. If anything, you embraced it. You think you ran because he asked -- and if he asked, you’d do it. He also said don't come back. Your feet had moved on their own. 

You’d ran away again. Ran away from butterscotch and cinnamon pie. 

You knock on the door twice, softly. Scared of your parents -- of their beatings if they are home. 

Your brother answers and he looks a little shocked before relieved, crouching to pull your small frame into a hug. 

You tell him about the underground. 

\--- 

Your parents seem annoyed at the fact that you’re home, your farther from them still. 

Later that night, you and your brother sneak out. You’re running away with him again. 

Though, you got lucky your last fall. This one wasn’t so lucky. 

So as you lay there, in your brothers arms staring up at the sky. You feel your lips twist into a smile and you whisper something about having a weird dream. Whisper something about how you’d hit your head on your fall into the underground. 

“Frisk!” Your brother calls out, trying to keep you awake. There’s just so much blood, it’s staining everything. 

You smile though, shake your head and grin. 

The reason you left your monster family was because they weren't even real. It was all just a figment of your imagination. There to help you escape the dark hand of reality. 

You laugh bitterly as everything gets washed in black.

**Author's Note:**

> Smiley face


End file.
